1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to traffic barriers, specifically to energy absorbing barriers used in auto racing, oval, street and road tracks.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, auto racing tracks require a barrier to define the track and separate spectators from the cars participating in the event. In the past, hay bales, dirt berms, wood railings, tires, blocks of polystyrene, and steel guard rails all have been tried, at one time or another, to retain and decelerate a high speed vehicle within the confines of a racing circuit. Steel guard railings in particular worked about the best from the preceding group, but failed in several areas.
(a) In a high speed impact the railing would self-destruct as part of the energy absorbing capability, in a manor requiring a lengthy time to repair, thus causing a delay of an event.
(b) As railings were being destroyed, parts could come loose and act as deadly missiles possibly injuring participants or spectators.
(c) The railings were generally destructive to the offending vehicle.
(d) use as a barrier in a temporary street circuit situation, the cost of erection and tear down are totally prohibitive.
The partial solution was to pour concrete walls in place or to haul in precast units to define the racing circuit. These type of barriers work well in retaining the vehicle on the track, but the drawback is a barrier that has little or no energy absorbing capability; thus having the possibility of seriously injuring the driver or damaging the car.